High molecular weight, highly-branched polymers, including microgels, are useful for many coating applications. Such polymers may be made by reacting a acid-functional acrylic resin with a diepoxy compound, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,157. However, many branched polymers are polymerized and dispersed in organic solvents and, as such, are unsuitable for low volatile organic compound coating applications. In addition, whether water-based or solvent-based, the acid values of these polymers may limit the solids content of coating compositions made therefrom.